


Bed Rest

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke is supposed to be looking after Lando.





	Bed Rest

“Master Skywalker?” A small voice asked tentatively, causing Luke to open his eyes. “It’s, uh, ten past twelve. Should we keep meditating or....”

Luke cleared his throat, “No, you’re all free to go. Sorry, I must have let my mind wander.” His class hurriedly got up and left the meditation room. It wasn’t true, his mind hadn’t been wandering, embarrassingly, he realised that he had fallen into a light sleep. He hoped he wasn’t getting ill, he was meant to be looking after Lando, and he couldn’t do that if he was sick himself. Still, his throat felt scratchy and raw, his body felt tired, and he was beginning to feel a slight headache. He was probably fine though, Lando was the one who was suffering right now. He contracted a nasty virus which included terrible headaches, a painful sore throat, blocked sinuses and generally feeling like crap.

Earlier that morning, Luke had reluctantly left Lando tucked up in their bed, sleeping peacefully. He hadn’t wanted to come in to the Jedi Temple and teach but the night before Lando had insisted that a couple of hours by himself was not a big deal. Eventually, Luke relented, ordering C-3PO to keep a close eye on Lando and contact him if anything happened. He was probably overreacting but this was the first time he’d had to take care of someone he was in a relationship with. And Lando had been so good at taking care of him, Luke would never forget how Lando looked after him the first time they met, he’d been so gentle and kind. And now, Luke was going to make sure he did the same. 

However, as he stood up, his vision swam and he felt extremely light-headed. _Not good,_  he thought as he used his hand to steady himself against the wall. But the overriding need to want to get back to Lando prevailed and he began to slowly walk through the temple to his ship. R2 was waiting for him, beeping in concern. As he climbed into the cockpit, his vision swam slightly, and he sat down with a heavy thud.

_Beeeeep._

"I'm fine, R2. Let's just go slow though." He muttered, powering up the ship. It felt like the longest trip ever, even though the home he shared with Lando wasn't actually that far away, and when he finally landed, he thought he would fall asleep right there in the ship. But, thankfully, he didn't, managing to make it back home, where C-3PO greeted him anxiously, fussing over him.

"How's Lando?" He asked, removing his cloak and handing it to the droid.

"He is still sleeping.”

"Ok. That's good.” Luke kicked off his boots and headed to the bedroom. As he entered the dark room, he reluctantly admitted to himself that he really wasn’t feeling all that well. Stripping down to his underwear, he crept to the bed and slipped under the covers. 

“Luke?” A muffled voice croaked softly. “That you?”

“Yeah. Were you expecting someone else?” He teased, as he shuffled forwards under the thick, warm duvet, until he was able to wrap his arms and legs around Lando. 

“Mhm. Han and I are having an affair, it’s very romantic, we only meet when I’m sick.” 

Luke snorted, “Funny. Sounds like you’re feeling better if you’ve got your sense of humour back?” 

“Think so. Still tired though.” Running his hands down Luke’s back, Lando hugged him close. “You ok? You don’t sound great.”

“I think....maybe, I might be coming down with something.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to infect you.” 

“I don’t mind. Means I can do this.” Luke kissed Lando gently. It was the first time for a few days they had done so because Lando hadn’t wanted to pass on the virus. But Luke figured it didn’t matter anymore. It was a lovely, languid kiss, that, if they’d been feeling up to it would have led to more. However, they were both exhausted and they soon pulled apart. 

“Missed that.” Luke murmured. “Missed you.”

“Didn’t go anywhere.”

“I know. I just didn’t like seeing you suffering.”

“It was just a virus, no big deal.”

“I wanted to take of you, just like you took care of me, you’re were so good at it.”

“When have I taken care of you?”

“Remember when we first met?”

“Oh. _Oh._  Yes, well, that was nothing. Anyone would have done the same.”

“Maybe. But, it’s always stuck with me. I...I never forgot it. I don’t think I’ve ever told you this but that first time we met...somehow I knew you were going to be an important part of my life.”

“Really? That’s.....I wish I could say the same, unfortunately, I felt so...overwhelmed with guilt about everything that I couldn’t think about anything else.”

“You did what you had to do to protect your city and your people. I hope you don’t still feel guilty.” 

“No. Not anymore.” Lando sighed, the whole situation on Bespin was something that they rarely discussed. Luke knew Lando felt terrible about it, and, while he understood the anger everyone had felt at the time about what had happened to Han, he also understood that there had been no other option. Lando had been in a horribly difficult position and he had done what he thought was the best thing to do to protect his citizens. Luke had never blamed Lando or wanted him to feel guilty. And besides, in the end, they had saved Han and everything had worked out well. 

They cuddled in silence, cosy and comfortable under the covers. 

“I did notice one thing about you when we met.” Lando whispered.

“The fact I was missing a hand?” 

“Well, yes, _that._  But I do remember thinking that you were pretty damn gorgeous and heroic.” 

Luke grinned and leaned forward for another kiss, pressing his body as close as possible to Lando. He felt warmth bloom in his chest, which was probably due to Lando’s words and hopefully not the virus. 

“I do love you. Everything about you. Even your germs.”

“That’s both the most romantic and the weirdest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Lando laughed, before coughing a bit. “Love you too.”

They lay together, happy, in love, and slowly drifted off into a contented sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
